Always Loving You
by Alenta93
Summary: "Lima puluh tangkai mawar merah, katanya." / Aomine memberikan sebuket bunga berisi lima puluh tangkai mawar merah untuk seseorang. Mau mencoba menebak untuk siapa buket itu? Beserta apa maknanya? / AomineX? / very short drable for #NulisRandom2015 / inspirated by cover image n it belongs to the fanartist :D


**[** **ch** **a** **ll** **e** **ng** **e] –** **Always Loving You**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Always Loving You** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 440 words

 **Pairing :** AomineX?

 **Genre :** romance, angst

 **Warning[s] :** super short story, drabble 400+ words

 **Summary :**

"Lima puluh tangkai mawar merah, katanya."

Aomine memberikan sebuket bunga berisi lima puluh tangkai mawar merah untuk seseorang. Mau mencoba menebak untuk siapa buket itu? Beserta apa maknanya?

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf soalnya ini bener-bener short drabble .. */\\*

Repost dari yang kuposting di facebook.. ini juga salah satu tulisanku buat challenge #NulisRandom2015 :3

Dan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart yang kutemukan berdiam di galeri hape *plakk* Buat fanartist nya, makasih udah bikin fanart itu sampai bisa menginspirasiku :*

Hai, please read and enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Always Loving You**

.

.

Langkah lebar Aomine membawa pemuda bersurai navy itu menapaki anak-anak tangga. Puncak daripuluhan anak tangga ini lah tujuannya. Datar, adalah ekspresi yang mengisi wajah tegasnya pagi itu. Tampaknya, cuaca pagi ini sedang bersahabat dengannya. Langit di akhir musim semi kali ini terlihat biru cerah dengan biasan mentari pagi yang perlahan menghangat, tambahkan serpihan awan putih bersih yang menawarkan keindahan rona kanvas alam itu.

Tap.

Helaan napas mantap turut memantapkan tatapan manik deep bluenya yang semula menerawang. Semilir angin hangat menyapa lapisan kulit tan-nya, menyusup masuk membelai lengan kekarnya di balik setelan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna donker yang melilit lehernya,dipadu dengan celana bahan kain dengan warna hitam yang senada.

Surai navy pendek Aomine bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Musim panas akan kembali menyambutnya. Kini sudah kelima kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat ini setiap tahunnya, yang berarti ini juga tahun kelimanya setelah-

"Hoy! Lama tidak berjumpa."

Suara berat itu menyapa usai sang empunya berdeham pelan. Sebelah tangan Aomine ia ayunkan, membuat sebuket bunga mawar merah itu berayun sebelum beradu dengan sisian bahunya.

"Kau tak mengira aku membawakan bunga mawar bukan?"

Pemuda tinggi ituu terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong ia surukkan pada kantung celana. Angin masih berhembus lembut menemaninya. Tatapan itu juga masih tertuju pada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hey dengar, aku tidak tahu makna bunga. Tapi waktu tadi menceritakannya pada penjaga toko bunga, dia langsung membungkuskanku ini." Aomine terkekeh, beralih menatap buket bunga yang kembali ia ayunkan di depan dada bidangnya. "Lima puluh tangkai mawar merah, katanya." Mengangkat sebelah alis, Aomine lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, aku tak menghitungnya." Kekehan lembut masih terselip mengiringi ucapannya.

"Oh, kau ingin melihatnya lebih dekat? Ini, lihatlah." Aomine maju dua langkah, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum menariknya kembali. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Menarik hembuskan nafas panjang, Aomine melempar kepingan deep bluenya. Menatap sang surya yang bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan putih. Berada di tempat tinggi membuatnya bisa menatap langit luas sepuas hatinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau bersembunyi? Bagi kehangatan itu untukku juga." Ucap Aomine. Entah pada siapa. Sang surya yang membagi cahayanya? Ataukah yang ia ajak bicara sejak tadi?

Aomine kemudian sedikit menarik sisian celana panjangnya sebelum menekuk lutut, berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya. "Jangan berhenti tersenyum, kau tahu aku selalu merindukanmu." Tangan itu mengusap sisian batu nisan di hadapannya, tepatnya pada huruf yang terukir memanjang dari atas kebawah."Dengar, kau harus bahagia di sana. Teruslah tersenyum." Titahnya.

Pemuda itu berdeham, "Aku tahu aku tak sempat mengatakannya." Tatapan deep blue itu meneduh, menarik sebuah kerutan samar pada keningnya. Aomine menahan nafasnya, lalu berbisik pelan, membiarkan angin menyampaikan kalimat itu pada orang yang sangat Aomine rindukan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Ryouta. Kise Ryouta."

.

.

.

 **FiN**

.

#NulisRandom2015 #part4 #AlwaysLovingYou #4Juni

50 tangkai mawar memiliki arti : 'signify of love that has ripened well, and has never been regretted'

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai.. gimana menurut kalian? Boleh aku minta pendapat, kritik atau saran?

Ohya, apa kalian berhasil nebak siapa yang Aomine kasih bunga? Hhihihi

Yep, makasih buat siapa aja yang udah mampir dan baca mini drabble ini yaa .. sankyuuuu :*

Regards,

_Natha


End file.
